ugly, ugly truthful lies
by Suk-fong
Summary: sometimes you just get lonely.


Fuck, now I'm not only the other woman, but the **pregnant** one

* * *

><p>"You'll never catch her." He doesn't look at her, as they watch Kyoko and Sho argue once again, in the waiting room of some variety show. "Not the way he has."<p>

"And why do you think I want to catch her?" He asks, because he has never told anyone of his feelings. He will not act on them, she is too young, and very pure, and as sure as hell he is not letting Sho take her.

She looks at him, and he doesn't like it. It's like he's opaque to her, and she disregards him easily. It's not something he's used to, being taken lightly.

When he turns back, he sees Sho closing the door behind him and both he and Kyoko are gone.

"He's already got her." She says dryly, and he remembers that when Kyoko turned seventeen, they became roommates. "In more ways then one."

He doesn't even want to think about it.

"Where are you going?" He notices, that she has grabbed her purse, and headed towards the door. He doesn't know she if she has a ride anywhere, and it is almost past midnight.

"To a pub. Wait for them to cool their hormones, and to be done by the time I get home." She says casually.

"You're too young." He knows she's only a year older than Kyoko.

"Do I look it?" She calls over her shoulder, as the door closes behind her.

There are many thing he has to do tonight. All of which are important.

But Kyoko is off with Sho, and he cannot break Sho's body because that would make Kyoko cry.

And maybe he just needs a drink.

He follows her to the pub.

__v__

It is a bit past six in the morning, when he wakes up. He distinctly remembers another body, warm curled up against him when he fell asleep a few hours earlier, with his hands tangled in her dark hair.

But, there is no one in his bed but him.

And after a quick check of the apartment, she is not there.

This is a first, a woman leaving his bed before he wakes up.

He usually is the one who leaves.

__v__

"Morning." Sho grumbles, as she makes coffee. She nods in response.

She is rather a blank canvas when she thinks of him. She neither hates him, nor loves him. They have reached a morning ritual or sorts. She will make the coffee because she is the earliest to wake (though this morning she snuck in around four, not that anyone knows), and he goes to the small bakery and gets fresh sticky buns a secret indulgences for both Kyoko and herself.

And as Kyoko's lover/enemy/childhood friend, he follows the pattern.

Or he faces several punishments from demons and her fist.

"She's upset by the way." He says pausing towards the door, "It's her mom's birthday."

"Thanks." He leaves.

She understands that Sho knows a part of Kyoko that she will never know, she accepts this.

However she will always be Kyoko's best friend, and will be the one who takes care of the monsters that Sho and he bring.

Sometimes, you just need a best girl friend.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko says, wearing one of Sho's shirts with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Do you have to go?"

There is an audition for a soap opera, as a trying to find redemption as a prostitute. It could be a good role. Something that could propel her career so much further.

But Kyoko looks so sad and pathetic, and if she leaves her, what will happen to her?

Sho cannot deal with Kyoko's tears. And the other man…has work, and Kyoko wouldn't call him either.

"No." She says, taking a coffee mug to her, and they head to her room to watch English movies, and to not talk.

__v__

He sees her a day later, walking in the office listening to Kyoko chatter on about some American fairy tale. She is smiling slightly, and he is annoyed.

However, he cannot walk right up to her and demand a reason for why she left.

In all honesty, what she did was more of a blessing. It would bad for both of their reputations, if they were spotted together.

He needs to be seen unattached, and she needs to be seen unattainable, as the ice princess of LME.

And he has no feelings for her, but the lust from the night before.

There's no denying that she is a beautiful woman. The press has dubbed her the Ice Princess, for her classic beauty, like she was cut from diamonds, and her cold disposition.

As far as he knows, there are only two people who have seen her smile truthfully, are Kyoko and the eleven year old she works with in that drama.

It's when Kyoko has left her and she is leaving towards the set, that he corners her.

"How was your sleep?" He says, keeping up the façade of a polite sempai.

"Good." She says, playing along. "And yours?"

"I woke up very cold." He tells her, dropping the act.

"That's just how life goes." She shrugs, and turns to leave. He grasps her hand to keep her standing.

"I don't think so." He says.

He lets go of her wrist, and watches her leave.

__v__

She has been cast in an ongoing series of commercials and ads. The premise is the adolescent transition to adult relationship between childhood friends. The campaign is for MRH clothing.

She has yet to meet her partner, but is told that he is from LME.

She has a sinking suspicion on who it is, and she almost regrets the job.

Since that night a month ago, he has been ignoring her when he isn't giving cryptic comments, that only she understands. She prefers when he ignored her, and they compete once or twice for Kyoko's affection and attention that she gave unknowingly to Sho.

He is there, smiling slightly, with anger in his eyes. Obviously he did not know that she was to be his partner.

They don't speak, when they dress, she in jean shorts and a halter top, he in board shorts and a plaid shirt. They don't speak when given direction to have a water fight, that will end in a potentially awkward position for the two childhood friends.

"Action!" The director yells, and she turns to him and looses herself as a teenage girl playing with her best friend.

l

"_What are you doing with that hose?" She demands, because he's holding the hose and smirking. She knows this smirk, she doesn't like this smirk right now._

_But give her a few minutes, and she'll love it._

"_No. No. Nonononono. Don't even-Eekk!" She squeals when he sprays the water at her. _

_He laughs wickedly. University Entrance Exams are coming, and she has been so stressed about those exams._

"_What are you going to do?" He laughs, because she's wearing nice shoes that she won't want to run in._

_He's not surprised when she kicks off the shoes and runs at him. He turns the hose on again and sprays her._

_She shrieks, but keeps on moving. He keeps spraying her and running backwards. He slips a bit on the wet grass, and she tackles him. _

_Her body feels warm and he tries not to show how much he likes the weight of her body on his, especially since she is only focussing on wrestling the hose from him._

_She gets the hose and turns it on him, she's laughing and he's drenched._

"_That's refreshing." He tells her, flipping his hair from his face._

_She thinks he's preening, because it's a very showy movement, but there is no arrogance to his movements. _

_She blasts him again, and his shirt becomes so wet. "Did you really want me to take off my shirt so much Megumi?"_

_She's laughs, but it's a bit forced, because she's never really noticed how strong and toned his body has become._

_And she shouldn't be thinking this, because it's him._

"_Don't flatter yourself." She smirks. He advances towards her, with the aim of getting the hose back. "I'd much prefer some idol compared to you Tadashi!" _

"_Really?" He says, knowing she's lying because she's become a pretty shade of pink. _

"_Of course!" She's forgotten she's holding the hose, as he advances, and she's standing on it._

"_I think you're lying." He says._

"_I think you're delusional." She says, and realizes she has the hose. She turns the nozzle on and tries to spray him, but her legs are caught in the hose, and she falls back._

_He reaches to grab her arm, but just succeeds in falling with her._

_With a soft thump, she lands on her back, and he lands on top of her._

_He's too close. So close she can count his eye lashes, so close she could…kiss him. _

_She can hear his heart beat, and her own is beating rapidly. He's staring at her, like she's some sort of idol. _

_Like she's something really precious._

_And she licks her lip and he looks at her more._

_And he moves towards her lips._

_Is he going to kiss her?_

_Does she want him to kiss her?_

_Her eyes are so pretty and he can almost kiss her._

_But she's…_

_He stops, and gets up quickly._

_She sits up._

l

"Cut!" The director yells. "That was good. Amazing."

"Thank you." She says, and he echoes.

"I don't think we can improve it. So we'll end today for that. But next month we've got another commercial. And tomorrow is the photo shoot, don't forget." the director reminds them, as they leave to go.

She isn't looking forward to it at all.

__v__

He doesn't know how to act with this woman.

They both are actors of a high calibre, loosing themselves into their characters until who they truly are is a lie.

He has created the best character of all, and he has a feeling she has as well.

But she is not Kyoko, or Sho who are both honest with their emotions and feelings.

They are twisted and dark, and gilled of emptiness that's only magnified when they are around people like Sho and Kyoko.

But currently, he has to work with this woman in a photo shoot that currently involves her straddling his lap in a way that has to look accidental between childhood friends.

It's only a half a days work of pictures, but yet they have been placed in many positions that he is sure will look fine.

She has become Megumi to his Tadashi, and the minute the photographer has said there is enough; they both revert back to themselves.

He moves his hands from her thigh and her neck, and she gets off of his lap.

Her cellphone rings, and she answers it.

"What?…No…yeah that's fine. There's a new pub I was looking at…yeah…tell him not to eat all the buns. He did that last time, and I will poke his eyes out if he does it again." She says, with a somewhat soft smile on.

He knows that it is Kyoko she is talking to.

And that the he in question is Sho.

He wonders how many nights she resorts to pubs, and bars to get some quiet in her own apartment.

"Well?" She calls, "Are you coming?"

He didn't notice she was talking to him, until she was already half gone.

__v__

She likes his place. The bed is big and soft, and the floors are carpeted, which makes it easier to pad out of the place later. Like what should happen right now, but she is sort of stuck under his arm, and their legs are tangled.

He's fast asleep, and she's ready to go.

She's no one's bed warmer.

But his grip becomes tighter, "Go to sleep." he mutters, and pulls her close.

That bastard was faking.

__v__

"I think we have to talk." He says over coffee this morning.

"Really?" She says, somewhat glaring at him. He takes it that she is unamused with what he did last night. But truly, it was the only way to make her stay and have this chat.

This is the fourth time they had shared each other's company thusly, and he is not letting her leave without talking about this.

"Yes." He says, watching her annoyance flicker before she pull her mask back on.

"Why?" She says nonchalantly, "If you want this to stop, then just say it."

She is taking this very simply. He wonders if he is overreacting. They are both old enough to dictate their own actions, and deal with the consequences. He is the elder in this and the man. He should not be doubting what they have started, that is not his job.

Besides what has started has ended several times in the past two months.

"Why don't you tell me what is happening." he says, deciding that he is going to find an answer, mainly because she doesn't want him to.

"We have sex." She says bluntly. "Then I leave."

"I believe the term of what we are is…friends with benefits." She says, after a pause getting up from the table in one of his shirts, because he hid her clothes until they had this conversation to get more coffee.

The deep red looks good on her.

"Are we friends?" He asks. Because he's fairly certain they aren't.

"I don't think so." She says coolly. "I think we're acquaintances, if that. Coworkers would be the best way to describe us."

"Who have sex."

"It's basic human nature." She checks the time. "I have to be on set in the next half hour. You won't tell me where my clothes are?"

"No." He says, completely unsatisfied of where this conversation is headed.

"Fine." She says shortly, and leaves to the bedroom. She remerges, still wearing his shirt, which now doubles as a dress, with a belt looped around her waist. She's stolen a hat, and moves to the door, where her shoes are sitting. "I'll see you later then."

"I'm going to America to shoot a film for three months." He says, before she leaves. "I leave tomorrow."

"Then this is goodbye."

He watches the door close.

__v__

She is completely surprised to see Kyoko that close to her, (though really she shouldn't be).

"Moko-san? Moko-san are you okay?"

She blinks. "Wha-? Yeah. I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"That the flu's going around. Sho has it, and he can't do any of his shows. Of course he's gonna do it anyway. It'll be priceless seeing him barf on stage on all of his fans. I'll totally win for sure!" Kyoko starts on a rant. She tunes her out, because she knows from prior times that these rants can go on and on and on.

And she knows that even when Sho does perform, Kyoko will be the one yelling at him and taking care of him at his place.

"Really? Well I have the flu shot, so I'll be fine." She says, "Do you have your flu shot?"

"Yeah. " Kyoko smiles. "The president made us all get them remember?"

"And you cried throughout it." she says smiling a bit, as Kyoko turns a pretty shade of red.

"Sho's worse. He can't stand injections at all. He ran away from the doctor as a kid."

"Really now?" She says, storing that tidbit of information for futhur blackmail material when he refuses to bring the much loved sticky buns.

"I bet Tsuruga-san doesn't cry at all." Kyoko says. "He's filming this cool action movie in America. Apparently he's playing this assassin whose trying to find his lover's killers."

"Fascinating." she says.

It would be a lie, if she said she wasn't mildly interested in what he has been doing. The ad campaign has already been renewed for a second year, and her career has made leaps and bounds. She knows she has to give some credit to that ad campaign.

Which means giving some credit to that man.

Something she really loathes to do, in a way she can only explain because she hates being led. But when they work together, it feels like he is leading her.

__v__

"What aren't you telling me?" His father says, he did not know that his father would be playing his lover's killer in this film. He never even thought they would work together.

But they aren't. Father and son bonds are hidden deep within them, as they are two Japanese actors now with little more in common then a shared role, and Kyoko.

"What do you mean?"

"You're brooding. More then usually Ren. So that means…a woman." His father guesses. "Not Kyoko, because with her you just get depressed."

"Wouldn't one say that brooding is just another form of depression?"

His father laughs, and swipes another sticky bun from craft services. "There are distinct differences Ren. Brooding is something a man does when the woman he's attracted to won't answer his calls. Depression is what a man sinks into when the woman, or girl in your case," his father adds helpfully, jarring the reminder that Kyoko is still four years too young for him. "he loves is not by his side."

He's actually spent a majority of the trip to America, not thinking of her. But Marie just emailed him and told her that she and Kyoko got staring roles as best friends in a film. Kyoko is to play the childlike naive character, while she is to play a cold hearted mature friend. Their roles parallel their friendship, but in terms of a career it changes them.

"I just got an email." He says because he knows this cycle, and it will only end with a somewhat satisfactory answer.

"From the woman?"

"No."

"So there is a woman."

He closes his eyes very briefly, and remembers that he gets to go home in a few weeks. "Yes there is, no we are not involved. No she is not Kyoko. Kyoko is with Sho. And no there is no plan for us to become involved."

"Are you safe?" His father says.

He does not want this conversation. He didn't want this conversation when he was younger and he doesn't want this conversation now.

"Of course." he says crisply, and he leaves.

He can't help thinking that she would have found this situation hilarious.

__v__

She feels terrible. Her head hurts, and anything she's eaten has been tossed straight up. She has the flu.

Apparently the flu shot doesn't always work, as the President got the flu too.

She hasn't posted pone any work, managing to forget the flu, as none of her characters have the flu. But she usually wants to just sleep, or vomit. It's not nice.

And it hasn't ended.

This is seriously starting to annoy her. The flu shouldn't last four days.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko comes into the bathroom, where she is laying on the tile floor to cool herself down. "Moko-san are you okay?"

"It's just the damn flu." she says, trying to make an effort to pick herself up.

"But Moko-san, this has lasted long than the flu. What if it's something serious?"

"It isn't" she says harshly, pushing away her concern. The last thing she needs is to have Kyoko worried about her. If Kyoko is worried then she'll focus all her enrgy into making things easier for her.

Perhaps she's machostic, but if something is easy, she doesn't want it.

"But what if it is?"

"All that's wrong with me is I can't stop vomiting."

There's something in her expression that really scares her. She is really scared.

"Moko-san, have you…are you…late?"

"Of course not." She says, "Don't be stupid."

"Are you on the pill?" Kyoko keeps asking.

She hasn't because she doesn't have regular sex, and when she does, she just uses condoms.

"Then how can you be sure?"

"I just am. Leave it alone." She growls, and forces herself to stand and leave the bathroom.

She can't be pregnant.

It's just not possible. If she was pregnant, there would be more signs. Her feet would be sweltering, she would be light headed, she would miss her period.

She would notice.

Kami she has so many nieces and nephews, she knows what pregnancy looks like.

And this? This is not it.

There's a hesitant knock on the door, while she contripaltes every possible angle because this is not ture. She just has a freak strain of the flu.

She's an actor, her job is to lie to people and convince them. But she isn't convincing herself.

Because when was the last time she want to buy tampons?

She was under a lot of stress, she's been irregular for years. They used a condom.

She just is not pregnant. That's all there is to it.

__v__

He strolls towards the Boss's office with little more than a care. It's been three months, and he's thrilled to be back in Japan, if only because he has escaped his father.

"Ren." The Boss says, his voice is not warming at all. It's taken the quality of the serious tone he only hears once in a while, like discussing Marie's mother's death. "You're back."

"Yes."

The Boss looks at him for a long moment, and then with a wave of his hand dismisses him. "You have a photo shoot tomorrow. Good to see you."

He nods and leaves the office.

__v__

It has been arranged by the President, the only other person besides Kyoko and Sho who knows that the rest of the ad campaign is shot over the next three days.

Her schedule has become insane, she is taking many, many roles in films and dramas that won't start airing until next year, and throughout that year. It is her insurances to make sure that when the baby is one, she will be completely able to step back into her career, with no one ever thinking she has left.

The President has also arranged for voice acting jobs. She will be the voice of many products, as well several anime characters, and dubbing American cartoons over the next year. She will get exposure to a new cultural and give herself a more solid footing.

Normally she wouldn't even think about becoming a voice actor, but she is desperate for work to ensure she still stays relevant.

And she still hasn't told him.

To be absolutely honest, he hasn't been here for three months, and she found out a month ago. She could have spent a month trying to contact him. But she hasn't because it's taken almost a month to decide what she wants to do.

She's keeping it, because it's half hers, and she's rather selfish so she doesn't want something that belongs to her going to someone else.

And she has to tell him.

The only person who knows who the father is, is the President. She hasn't told Kyoko at all.

They both have dark colouring, so she is confident that she can say the child will completely look like her, that the father will be unimportant.

She sees him coming to the set, and decides she'll tell him later.

__v__

He's reading a script when his phone vibrates, the number is masked, but the only person who texts people is her.

Kyoko calls, the Boss shows up, and Yashiro calls as well.

He checks the message after finishing the script.

_I'm pregnant. It's yours-K._

He doesn't know how to respond.

__v__

She is not an idiot, she knew that he would come find her eventually.

She is surprised that he comes after her after a week. She thought it would be longer.

"What is this?" He says, cornering her as she leaves the office. "Are you pregnant?"

"According to the blood test, I am." She says. "And you're the only person I've slept with in the past four five months."

She has never lied to him, and he knows that she isn't.

"It's mine."

"Yes." Now is not the time for biting sarcasm. "What do you want to do?"

He looks more sell shocked than she imagined.

He takes her hand and drags back into the office.

__v__

He paces back and forth around the office, unable to sit still, as the Boss confirms what she has said.

Pregnant.

She is pregnant. With his child.

His.

Shit. His child.

He's not even twenty five, and he doesn't love her, or like her that much in any sort of way, and she is having his child.

"You don't have to be involved. No ones knows but you, and the President." She says coolly. He figures she probably has had a while to adjust.

But they were safe, he was smart.

He did everything he was suppose, and she did everything she was suppose to and she still ended up pregnant.

"Beside we both have dark colouring, if anyone asks I can say the baby takes after me."

"No." he says. He doesn't look at The Boss, because he realizes he has to tell his secret.

He doesn't want to, but she has made it clear that she is having this child with him or without him, and that means he needs to tell her, if not everything the main parts.

Who he is.

Because the chances are the child will not look completely like her.

Chances are the child will have light hair, and an American hinted face. Anyone would be able to look at the child and know that the child is not completely Japanese.

"What?"

"I'm…"he hesitates, because saying this could ruin everything. But this one crane ball wrecking crew has already ruined everything, what's one more swing? "not Japanese."

"What do you mean?" She is never speechless, he can say that about her. She is watching him with unwavering eyes.

"I'm American." He says, not taking his eyes off of her. "My father is half Japanese, and my mother is American. I was born in California. My real name is Kuon Hizuri."

He watches her take everything he says, and her eyes widen and he wonders what her reaction will be. She has never been predictable.

She swallows, and her eyes become normal. Her mask has slipped back in place.

"Is there anything else?" She says calmly.

"I'm blonde."

She looks at him, and starts to laugh. He was not expecting that. It's almost…nice. If it weren't attached to the woman who has currently "Is that all?"

"Yes." He says.

"Then, will you tell me if you want to be involved or not?"

What a dangerous question. If he says yes, both their reputations would be ruined. If he says no, he will have no contact with his child.

__v__

"Morning." Sho says, as he stumbles out of the bathroom.

She nods, and points to the already purchased sticky buns. She hasn't been able to sleep. She has thought over and over about what could happen to this child.

She always thought he was odd, but now she knows he is American, and their child will be blonde.

Blonde.

Of all things. People could think that the child is Sho's. But everyone in the immediate circle knows that Sho is dating somehow Kyoko.

But he is blonde…

"Talk." She blinks, and realizes that he is the one who spoke. "It's the pregnancy thing right?"

"Yes." She says, looking into the black coffee.

"Is the father being an ass?" Sho asks, snagging a sticky bun and pouring himself the coffee. He doesn't know who the father is, and she'd like to keep it that way.

"No. Yes. No."

"Which is it?" He asks, leaning over the counter to get a second sticky bun.

"I don't know." She says. "I blind sighted him…and now I don't know what he wants."

"Does it matter?"

What a question. Does it really matter? No. No. It doesn't.

It doesn't matter.

__v__

He doesn't know what it means when he enters the hospital and he walks into the examination room, and sees her sitting on the bed. She looks at him, slightly awestruck, before turning her attention to the magazine. He supposes that his natural hair colour is surprising.

"Hello Ms. Koton." The doctor says. He raises an eyebrow at the new surname. But then again, it makes sense she wishes to remain as secretive a possible. " It's great to see you. Are you still feeling dizzy?"

He won't pretend to know anything about pregnancies, but he is fairly sure that women are not suppose to be dizzy.

"No, it passed shortly." She answers in stride.

"Excellent." He says, making a note on the file he brought in. "And this I presume this is the father?"

"Yes." He says before she can something. "Philip Quartz." He offers his hand, in an American style greeting. His nom de plum comes partly from the character his father had played, and from the name of the Doctor's watch.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Quartz, glad to see you could come." He wonders if the doctor is snubbing him.

He watches the doctor squeeze some sort of gel on her exposed stomach. He can see the slight bump, and knows she must be horrified that her toned body is getting soft curves. The doctor puts some sort of equipment to her stomach, and they both turn to the monitor.

It's in various shades of grey and he doesn't see the baby.

He wonders if this is a failure of a father.

He watches the monitor intensely trying to find which gray blob is his child. He is taken from his intense staring contest when the doctor hands him a glossy printout of the gray blobs on the monitor. He takes it, slightly awestruck at the whole situation.

He doesn't even know how he ended up standing in front of his car, with her arm in his, and he is just staring at the glossy print.

"Did it hit you then?" She asks, a tad curious, and a bit too comfortable this close to him with clothes on.

"I can't see it." He confesses, because he really wants to see his child and he is determined to see the child.

"Me either." She says, nonchalantly. "I just trust it's in me." She lets go of his arm, and moves to the passenger seat. "Let's go get something to eat, and we can talk."

He nods, somewhat unsettled but he drives.

__v__

She doesn't know exactly what she was expecting when they went for a late lunch.

To be honest she's not sure if he's gotten over the shock yet either.

She isn't really.

But they've got to figure everything out, because she wasn't on the pill. Which was her fuck up.

And the condom didn't work. Which is his fuck up.

But because of their fuck ups, there is a new life.

And she will be damned (Which when she tells her parents she will be) if she is going to let her fuck ups and his fuck ups hurt this kid.

"Do you want custody?" She asks, curiously. She wonders if she will have to fight him in court. If he will try to take this child away from her she doesn't know what will happen.

She's become very attached to the kid since she realized she has it growing in her.

"I don't know." He says, staring at the salad that he hasn't lifted a fork to.

"Then you won't…"She hesitates because she's aware of how weak this could sound, and how desperate and she's revealing how much this baby means to her. " won't take this baby from me?"

He is silent. There is a lot of things that can be said. But he doesn't say anything.

And that scares her.

"Joint…custody." He says finally, after he is finished stirring his coffee and dumping too much sweetener in it. "I want to be part of our child's life."

She nods. She isn't going to fight that.

It's only fair that he gets half of the baby, because it did take him and her to make it work.

__v__

He is sitting on set watching the scene play.

It's oddly enough about a teenage girl dealing with her pregnancy. He is playing the doctor who helps her decide what to do with her life.

How ironic. He wonders if Boss planned this.

But she is far from a teenage, she is twenty.

And you grow up fast in this world.

He watches the scene play with the girl telling the father of the baby.

'_Kei-kun…I…I don't know how to say this.'_

'_What's wrong Misa?'_

'_I..I'm pregnant.'_

He looks at the actress, she's over twenty and reminds him of her.

Somehow, though this actress is much more unconfident and childish she reminds him of her. In the eyes, there the same look of overwhelmed brokenness. Though he is sure that she would kill him if he considered that she was broken.

But there's something there that he can't leave alone mirrored in that actress's eyes.

She's asking for help without asking.

He can't leave her alone now.

__v__

She doesn't exactly know why he texted her to come to his apartment, but she is here.

And she is worried that she will leave his apartment broken hearted.

She follows her footsteps to his penthouse easily. She knows this path too well for her liking.

The door opens easily, before she knocks and he stands aside to let her in.

They fall into silence. He keeps on looking at her, and it looks like he's seeing her, more clearly then he's ever seen her before.

It's terrifying.

She starts to move, because being here is suffocating.

"Stay."

* * *

><p><span>the best days in LIFE are when you realize you arent <span>**pregnant**


End file.
